Frightened
by RenJoelle
Summary: Bella is found, abused, enslaved, and empty. Can she live again? Edward is a lonely soul, tiredly living out his endless existence that has no meaning in it. Can he love again?
1. Chapter 1

Dark.

Cold.

Quiet.

Don't move.

Be good.

Footsteps. Quiet footsteps.

Door opened.

Food poured.

Don't move.

Voices, angry.

"Bella!"

Don't move.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap, slap, slap, slap._

Eat.

Hair is patted.

Hurts.

Door is shut.

Footsteps gone.

Quiet.

Cold.

Shiver.

Sleep.

**A/N:**

**I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, why isn't he coming? Why won't he play? Is something wrong? Has he fought with anyone? _Esme was fretting. Again.

_Esme is freaking herself out, brother. _Jasper was absentmindedly, and unnecessarily, informing me of this.

_Edward... Please, just try... _Carlisle was pleading.

_EDWARD, you HAVE to play! I want to win, and I won't if you don't come! _Alice's thoughts were wailing at me, rambling on about how horridly stuck up Emmett would be if he beat her again.

_Moronic asshole. Why is everything always about him? Who the hell cares if Edward plays? _I _for one don't give a flying f- _Rosalie's thoughts were... herself, I suppose, and not wholly incorrect. Why _did _ they all care whether or not I play such a simple thing as baseball? In this matter, perhaps I could see it, though. Well, sort of. Yes, I was the one known for my love of playing the game, and was usually all for playing, but couldn't I ever just be alone?

_You are alone far too often, Edward. _It often felt as if it was Carlisle who read minds, and not myself. _We are a family. Please don't exile yourself to the edges of it. _Being on the edge was an impossibility, no matter if I wished to be, or not. I heard every thought, every secret shame, and all the deepest inner working of this "family", and Carlisle knew it. Despite what he, or Esme, might think, I was _never _alone. The steady, yet chaotic babble of voices in my head had been there without interruption for weeks now, and I had grown weary of it. I wanted quiet. I wanted to be able to hear my own thoughts, and not the thoughts of others.

_Hey, um, Edward? It's, ah, not Rosie's fault you don't wanna play... is it? _Emmet was trying to be tactful, for a change. Usually, he liked being the blunt one who spoke what everyone thought, but wouldn't say, however, he was currently taking a few phsycology courses at the university we were attending, and was planning on using Rose and I as his subjects for a project he had been assigned. He purposely refrained from telling Rose this, but had taken to silently questioning me as to how Rose and I were getting along at any given moment. I had heard him asking Jasper once how Rose and I really "felt" about each other, but Jasper had swiftly shot him down, saying that that was cheating.

Alice gave me a disappointed smile, having seen me debating if I should give my reasons for staying, or just give in and go with. She heaved a dramatic sigh, drawing everyone's eyes to her.

"Alright, everyone. You can give up, now. It's a lost cause you are fighting for. Edward doesn't want to come. Something about needing to 'hear his own thoughts', or whatever."

"Lame." Emmett muttered.

Esme quickly hid her frown to give me a hesitant smile. "Well, alright then, dear. I suppose we'll just have to get along without you-" Rosalie snorted at this. "Have a nice night to yourself." Esme finished. She picked up her bat and playfully thumped me in the leg with it, before joining Carlisle, who was already seated in the Mercedes.

I leaned against the wall, watching as my four siblings piled into Rose's infatuation of the moment: A bright, cherry red BMW.

It wasn't until the car, and the people in it, had disappeared from my mind as well as sight, that I was able to relax. It required a large amount of mental effort to block out my family's thoughts, and I often had to keep a tight grip in my personal thoughts as well, making sure they did not stray to listening in on a private conversation. It brought a palpable mental, and physical, sense of relief to be left in silence.

Silence. I think that was my new favorite word.

I wandered back inside, not really aiming to do anything specific, but resting in the "emptiness" of my own mind. I meandered through the living room, ending up in my piano room, which was right off the living area. It was full of windows, of course, and fairly large, though empty except for my piano and the chair that Esme had insisted on arranging next to it; the windows offered a fair view of the forest river, though the light was often dim through the trees. It was not raining tonight, not yet, anyway. Thunder rumbled through the air, promising the rain soon, and a cool breeze swept through the room.

I ghosted over to the piano, letting my fingers fall very lightly onto the fragile keys, my hands softening, automatically adjusting themselves to the level of delicacy I always needed when playing. But I did not play, now.

Music had always been a way for me to "find myself", as ridiculously cliche and childish that is, and through music I have often succeeded in unraveling my tangled thoughts by placing them into order in the form of small black notes on a sheet of paper. That was not going to work tonight. There was nothing really to sort out. No, I did not need to sort anything out, I needed to find an inspiration. Something other than my own personal irritations and worries to become eighth notes, rests, and the beautiful melancholy that were minor chords.

I sat insistently down at my instrument, determined to play something.

But not even the works of others sparked my interest, and after doggedly playing for another ten minutes I ceased, finishing with a loud bang on the keys.

It always satisfied me, being able to produce such a loud sound with so little effort.

I sighed.

Standing, I left, regrettably, though no fruit or enjoyment had been produced there, and flew up to my room.

I had intended to put on an old record I had not listened to in a long while, lie on my couch, and attempt to drift off, but my swift assent up the stairs had made me want to feel the wind in my face. So, instead I proceeded on past my stero system and my music, and flown out the glass door in my window, letting myself fall the two story's to the moist ground below. I paused. Where to go? If I ran through the forest there was a chance I might run into my family, and while I would "hear" them before they sensed me, Alice would see me coming long before either of us. There was certainly nothing to do in this small town we dwelt in.

I settled on running to Seattle. It would allow me to have my run without interference from my family, and I could also have a chance to wander around downtown without to many thoughts intruding on my mind, as it was drawing late. The reminder that more voices would be in my head made me flinch, but I wanted to _do _something, and so I focused on my hope of finding new music.

Running was... exhilarating. A smile began to creep its way onto my face, as the wind touched it. The air was thick with the smell of rain. That was one of the few benefits of living the life we chose; we often had to live in rainy climates, and the smell of a coming storm was always one of my favorites.

I had started out my run going fast, pushing myself, but I had slowed after a while, allowing myself to enjoy it, to savor it. And so it was about an hour later that I reached Seattle. It was late enough that my odd arrival did not recieve many glances, and I swiftly made my way through the streets, some bright and some dark, to an old two story bookstore.

This was one of my favorite places in Seattle. It was not open in the middle of the day, but instead housed the restless and the sleepless who wandered in late evening, and the early hours. The first floor was not really a bookstore, but had a bright, smoky atmosphere where alcohol and some coffee, the bitter stuff, not the popular Starbucks kind, was served. People were sprawled everywhere, some sitting on high stools at the bar, and others lying on the eclectic assortment of old couches and stuffed chairs. The second story was my aim, and I quickly made my way to the back, where the old, rickety steps were. The second story was much quieter, the sounds from below muffled. The lights were dimmer, and people quietly wandered about with their noses in books, or fingering through crates of old records. A girl leaning contentedly on an old desk, the cash register, smiled shyly at me. The thoughts on this floor were quiet, and stories floated through my head as they read.

I seated myself on a worn armchair in the back corner, focusing only on the peaceful thoughts around me.

A thought intruded loudly in my head, startling me from my calm. I made to push it away, when the subject of the thought was suddenly pictured. A girl. Dressed in a filthy white dress, being led down the hall. She was... beautiful. But horrifyingly thin. Quickly, I honed back in on the thought I had first caught. Another wave of horror swept through me. The owner of these thoughts, I suddenly realized, was not human. They were dark, and savage.

I was on my feet then, weaving through the shelves, down the stairs, and away from the bright noise of the store. I found myself seven blocks away, at the entrance of a rundown, trashy hotel. The mind I had heard was screaming now, along with severothers hers, and my instincts were racing.

_The girl, the girl, the girl, _I found myself thinking. _Where did she go? _

It took me a moment of sifting through thoughts to find her. She was curled up in the corner of a dirty room, her eyes blank, and her form unmoving. With a flinch, I turned my attention back to the arguing vampires who stood not three yards from where the girls's fragile body lay. They were very angry. It was getting violent. My muscles coiled in response to the perceived threat, but I knew that five vampires in one place was a shockingly large number among those of us that did not share our diet. I could easily be ripped apart by that number, no matter what my pride said, even with my ability.

_The girl, the girl, the girl. _

She still had not made a sound. Her heart, though weak, was steady. Had she no instincts at all?

The streetlight was flickering, and it was beginning to rain as I stood there, wondering if I was really thinking of rescuing an emotionless girl, _one who's thoughts I couldn't hear_, I finally, and stupidly realized, from five, _five, _vampires who obviously had some sort of claim on her. My realization of her mental silence had startled me, and I paused to listen. The thoughts of others started screaming at me again, but from the girl I received nothing. But I had to save my floored confusion for later, the argument upstairs was getting more physical, and things were being destroyed. The girl was in danger. I had to focus. I had to decide. I placed my hand on the door, about to push it open- _CRASH! _I was shoved harshly from the door and pulled angrily away from the building.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doin'? What. The. _HELL?!"_

_**A/N:**__  
_

**I own ****nothing.**

This is my first real attempt at writing anything (if fanfiction could ever be considered real), so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes or blunders I have certainly made. I'm just kind of figuring out how to do this thing with this story.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Constructive criticism is welcomed! :)

-Ren

-P.S. I didn't use any single line breaks because I'm writing this on an IPad, and to make them, you have to click shift + enter, which I cannot do on this device. So I am sorry, you'll have to bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was furious with me. This did not surprise me. What _did _surprise me was that I hadn't even known that he was anywhere near me. It was humiliating, to have been contemplating a rescue/suicide attempt, and not have even been aware of my own immediate surroundings.

"How on earth could you have been so _fantastically_ stupid? Do you know how much trouble you might have caused? Not to mention nearly getting yourself killed! What the hell were you trying to do?" Jasper ranted. "Are you even listening to me, Edward? _Damn it.__"_

I cringed away from him, my body stiffening from his touch. My mind was flying, attempting to produce a plausible explanation as to why I had been about to engage five savage vampires, but I could come up with nothing. _The girl._

"Are the others here?" I finally asked him, a few blocks later. I tried to push away thoughts of _her_. I wished I knew her name.

"No." Jasper replied, sourly. "Alice saw that I would be enough to momentarily pull you away from this bout of complete stupidity. She didn't want to worry the others."

It was silent again. We passed the bookstore.

"Momentarily?" I casually asked, glancing at him.

He scowled, but did not answer.

"Jasper, what did Alice see?" I pressed.

Jasper stopped walking, we had reached his car, and crossed his arms, leveling a glare in my general direction. His thoughts were scattered, and panicked. Memories of confrontations with other wild covens, from his time with Maria, were beginning to flood his mind, and he tensed, trying not to think of them.

"Alice didn't tell me anything. Just that you were being a moron, and I should come find you." That was certainly not what I expected. But he was being truthful.

"Now, explain." He demanded shortly, ignoring the continued onslaught of his repressed memories.

The rain was coming down heavily now, and I slid into the car, ignoring him. Jasper sighed, but followed, slamming the door shut with more force than was necessary. He started the engine, and began to idly make his way out of the city. Damn it all. He was going to drag this out. He wanted to really _talk._ Usually, Jasper left situations like this, not that they were frequent, up to Carlisle. Not this time, apparently. I could hear him, tasting my emotions. He was surprised by something he felt.

"Who did you want to protect?" He blurted, looking at me; the anger gone. "Who was there?" He was determined. Damn it _all._

I sighed, looking out the window.

"There was a... girl there." I finally admitted. "I could see her in their thoughts. They had her on a chain. She looked so frail..., but empty. Like her mind was far away." I pondered this notion for a moment, the dilemma of her silent mind returning to me.

"What was she thinking?" Jasper asked, distracting me from my thoughts. His voice was cautious, not wanting me to clam up again.

I threw my head back against the seat, frustrated.

"I don't know." I growled, pressing my hands against my eyes. The stupidity of my actions were finally catching up to me. "Maybe she was really _wasn't _there. Maybe she has no thoughts for me to hear. Perhaps she's brain dead. God," I rambled on, "Was I really just two seconds away from killing myself for that? Am I really that, that... idiotic? Am I crazy? I think I must be going insane, Jasper. The voices in my head have finally pushed me to-"

"Edward!" Jasper was laughing at me now. "You're not going crazy; I think I would know." He shot me a grin. _S__omeone _had just made an emotional 180. "You wanted to protect her. To save her." He chortled again, but stopped abruptly when he felt my emotions swiftly fall as I made my own mental turnabout.

"She could be dead." I muttered. I turned my head to watch the raindrops race down my window. "I've been on this earth for more than a hundred years, Jasper. What use am I? I've lived my life, the least I could've done was give that girl hers."

"What makes you think she was worth saving?" Jasper countered quietly. He flicked the turn signal on as he took the Forks exit. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe she is brain dead. Or maybe she was the school whore. Maybe she stole from hardworking people, or maybe she hurt everyone who ever came in contact with her. You can't read her mind. You don't know."

"And because I don't know, that means I must assume the worst? Whores have feelings, too. Thieves can repent. People often hurt others because an injustice has been done to them, and they feel it is their right. People can be cruel, yes, but that doesn't mean they deserve to die." Jasper's little speech had irritated me. I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "You didn't see her, Jazz. She was so small, and frail. Wearing nothing but an old, filthy white dress that was so tattered it was barely hanging on her." Jasper gave me an odd look. "She was beautiful." I added, absently.

His mouth fell open.

"Are you planning on going back?" He asked incredulously, turning to look sharply at me.

I shrugged.

"Perhaps." I replied, listlessly.

I wanted to go back. I wanted to look into her dark eyes, hear her voice, and see if I could find a way to discover her secrets, to hear her thoughts. Then the mystery would be gone. Then I would find her thoughts as filthy and shallow as anyone else's, and I could stop thinking about her. I would take her to a hospital, see that she was safe, and she would never be a bother to me again.

Jasper turned onto the winding road that led to our home, taking the turns sharply in his haste. He wanted to see Alice. He couldn't understand my emotions, and that annoyed him. He wanted to be away from me.

Without warning, I opened my door, swiftly throwing it shut as I flew out of the vehicle, into the trees. I heard Jasper curse, and I smiled.

I beat him home, and, ignoring the worrying thoughts and sneaking glances, went straight to my piano.

I didn't even have to pause before I began playing, music making its way easily from beneath my fingers, this time.

I could hear Carlisle questioning Jasper as to where I had been, but Jasper wasn't replying, only throwing questioning looks Alice's way. He didn't know he should say. On one hand, he didn't want Esme to have a panic attack, but on the other, he thought they deserved to know, especially if I was planning a return trip.

Jasper's silence was worrying Esme, Carlisle was confused, Alice was disappointed she had lost, though giving off irritatingly happy vibes, Emmett was yelling at the video game he was playing, and Rose scowled at the unusually trashy edition of a magazine she normally enjoyed. I was getting a headache.

The music that had come so easily to me just moments before, now faltered, slipping from my grasp.

I leaned my head against the piano, feeling frustration fill me once more. I tried desperately to ignore the chaotic "voices" of my family, casting about for something for my own mind to focus on.

I wondered what it would be like to have the girl here, listening to me play. What would she feel? Would any emotion appear in her deep brown eyes? Would she say anything? I imagined what her voice might sound like. Would it be soft and high? Matching her small frame?

"Edward?"

I looked up, startled. It was Alice. She leaned against the piano.

_So, are you going to tell me where you were?_

I returned my focus to the piano keys, tinkering with them pointedly.

_Is that a no?_

"Maybe." I replied, aggravating her.

_Hey, you scared the shit out of me with your little stunt. __I think I deserve some answers, not to mention that I saved your ass._

I snorted. "If you thought I was going to actually die, I'd like to think you would've done more than merely telling Jasper I needed to be picked up in Seattle."

"What exactly were you doing tonight that caused Alice to be concerned you might've died_?_" Carlisle immediately joined the conversation, coming to stand next to Alice. He was using his "father of the house" voice, that meant that he required a serious and informative answer. He would take no shit, essentially.

The whole family was listening now

Fine. They wanted an explanation. I'll give them the damn explanation.

"There was a girl. She was captive to a number of vampires. Alice saw me contemplating saving her. She sent Jasper to stop me. He did." I turned back to the piano and began playing, the already angry song coming out more stormily than I'd intended.

Alice and Carlisle did not move. Esme lingered in the doorway.

"Do you know the girl?" Esme asked, timidly.

"No." I replied shortly, softening the music a touch.

"Then why...?" Of course. Of course Esme would ask that question. I had accidentally said that Alice had been afraid I might die, and all Esme wanted to know who the damned girl was.

"Yeah, what kind of girl was she?" Rosalie questioned, throwing down her magazine to join the growing number of people that were invading _my _piano room. "Must've been something to catch the mighty Edward's attention."

I ceased playing with the keys and stood, unintentionally knocking the bench over.

"I've never met her, I don't know who she is, or what she is like! I don't even know her name! All I know she there was a young girl who looked as if she hadn't had a bath in weeks and been starved for months." The words burst furiously out of me, soaked in sarcasm. "So sue me if I had a moment of compassion, and thought about rescuing her from a group of monsters who had her chained to the table by a collar around her neck as if she were a wild animal!" I stomped furiously past them, unexpected anger at their uncaring attitude toward the girl, choking me.

A second later I was in my room, flinging the door shut loudly. It splintered.

Great.

_Sorry. _Alice.

I ignored her, instead putting a CD of loud, heavy, bass filled music on. I lay face down on my couch, attempting to drown any thoughts, foreign or my own, from my head.

I realized I was being childish. I didn't care. I was aggravated, frustrated, sick of my family's verbal and internal questionings, and wanted to go and see the girl. The silent girl with the chocolate eyes. I don't even like chocolate, damn it. But I liked her eyes.

I felt a wave of calm fall gently over me, courtesy of Jasper, and I finally felt the tension that encased my body begin to ebb. I sent him a silent nudge of gratitude, amusing him.

I rolled over with a sigh.

I would go back. Soon.

I had to. Thoughts of her tormented me, like my own personal demon, plaguing me.

I wanted to go back now.

Carlisle knew this. I listened carefully to his thoughts, determining if he would attempt to stop me, or not.

He wouldn't. He knew he couldn't. _Horrifically stubborn, _was his current thought of me.

_**A/N:**_

**I own nothing**

We'll get to Bella next chapter, I promise :)


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped quietly through the door, entering Carlisle's office with a soft knock.

Carlisle sighed. He had been waiting for me, thinking about what to say to me all day. I had expected him to confront me earlier in the day, but he had been putting it off, and night had now nearly fallen. I was about to leave.

"Carlisle-"

"Before you launch into your perfectly thought out, soundly convincing argument, I want you to know that I'm not going to protest you trying to find this mystery girl, but I do request that you allow the rest of us to accompany you. You are a man who is fully capable of making his own decisions, but as long as you are in this family, I will not tolerate you risking your life out of stubbornness." Carlisle folded his hands and looked patiently up at me, as if readying himself for a long and heated debate with me.

There was a pause.

"I don't have a perfectly thought out, soundly convincing argument," I finally replied, suddenly wondering if I should. "I just want to make her safe."

Carlisle looked surprised at this.

"Edward!" Alice suddenly wailed from her room. I had only turned my head in her direction, alarmed, before she had flown straight through her door, literally, and was crashing into me. She grasped at my shirt, frantically trying to pull me out of the room.

"Edward, you have to go, you have to go _now, _before they get there! _Move, _Edward, you have to-" She babbled on, panic coating her words. Carlisle caught her hands, pulling her away from me.

"Alice," He spoke over her, "Alice, calm down so you can tell us what's wrong. Tell me what you've seen." Jasper was at her side now, his hands on her shoulders, attempting to soothe her.

"No!" Alice wailed again, tugging against Carlisle's grasp. "It's Isabella! The Volturi, they're coming, the woman, and, and we _need _to get Isabella!"

"Is that her name? Isabella? Why are the Volturi coming? What is it we would need to do to save her?" Carlisle continued questioning her calmly. How could he be calm? The girl was still alive, but wouldn't be for much longer. What more did Carlisle need to know? Alice's words were finally sinking in, and her panic was becoming my own.

"What you need to do is _let me go._" Alice snarled at Carlisle, wildly.

_"_Alice." Jasper softly reprimanded her.

Alice sent me a pleading look. "Edward, she's going to _die. Go!"_

And so I did.

I flew out of the house, running at a furious pace, pushing myself to my very furthest limit. My shoes hardly touched the ground. Emmett and Jasper had been the quickest to follow me, but the Alice and Carlisle were not far behind.

_Dude, it's no use if you keep on at that speed. You'll just have to end up waiting for us. Why push yourself? You want to wait there with nothing to do? _Emmett. Of all of us, he was probably the least unruffled in this whole situation.

But he was right.

I forced myself to slow. It took effort. I was the fastest out of all of us, and the others were straining themselves in their attempts to catch up to me.

Brown eyes haunted me. I might never see the spark I imagined had once lived in them.

* * *

"What can you hear?" Jasper murmured. We were hidden two blocks from the old apartment building I had first discovered Isabella in.

Isabella.

I listened carefully, searching for the "voices" I had caught the night before. My brow furrowed.

"There are two vampires with the girl now." _Isabella, _I reminded myself. I listened harder for the others. Three demons wandering about unaccounted for was not a good thing, especially in this situation.

I did not, as it turned out, have to listen very hard, the wail of police sirens rushing to a motel about six blocks away, drawing my attention. Sure enough, I swiftly discovered the three missing vampires. Well, two, actually. One of them, I gleaned from their thoughts, had already disappeared, fleeing the scene. The other two were young and reckless, wanting to stay and watch the _fun _they had caused, a result of wild, untamed thirst. Seven bodies lay piled about in the lobby of the motel, blood everywhere. The building was already being flooded by the human police force.

I turned my attention back to the girl. The male and female were both still there. They were arguing heatedly. The female, jumpy and wild, wanted to leave. The male was more relaxed and confident. He wanted to rejoin their other two companions and watch the humans puzzle over the mystery that had been left them: Seven murders, no fingerprints, no DNA of any kind, nothing. No clues, no leads, just seven mangled bodies, their blood coating the walls and soaking into the carpet. The motel was seedy enough that cameras were nowhere to be found. News reporters were already at the scene. The female knew this. It was to great a risk, being caught on film.

I listened closely, trying to ignore the painful wailing of sirens and focus my ears on their conversation.

_"The Volturi will come!" _The female hissed wildly at her partner.

"_Let them," _He replied. He flashed a grin at her. _"A new game. I hear they have a tracker of their own. Shall we see how your gift works with him?" _He was excited, the devil.

_Listen to him, _I silently begged the female. _Leave the girl._

As if she had heard my thoughts and been reminded of the girl, the female, Victoria, turned to her.

"_Oh, but what about little Bella?" _She cooed, leaning over her. _"We can't leave our precious pet, now can we?"_

James, the male, groaned. He was growing tired of Victoria's plaything.

"_Just kill her and get it over with_." He snapped. My muscles tensed, ready to run.

Victoria gave a pout, distracting James, drawing his attention to her mouth, which now curled seductively at him. He growled, his eyes darkening with desire, and reached out to grab her. She spun playfully out of his reach, moving to crouch next to Isabella. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair, delicately at first, but ending with a sharp tug that must have been painful. The girl did not react. Victoria gave her hair another yank, then slowly stood, carefully curving her body and pushing her chest out, making sure James was watching. He was.

Victoria cast a glance back at the girl.

"_Stand up, Isabella._" She ordered sternly. The girl, _Isabella, _immediately stumbled to her feet.

"_Now, James_," Victoria purred at him. "_Don't you think we should bring her along? She _has_ been our _faithful_ companion these past three years._" James began to growl angrily in protest, but Victoria continued speaking. "_I know you've always wanted to have a bit of _fun_ with her._" She smiled slyly at him, pushing Isabella forward until she was sandwiched between them. James hesitated.

A furious growl ripped out of me as I realized their intentions. Alice was quick to grab my arm and tug me back, hissing at me to wait. My frame trembled, every fiber in me shrieking at me to go.

_If you'll wait our work will be done for us! _Alice insisted again, pulling on me once more. _Watch! _She quickly replayed one of her visions for me.

Immediately, I ripped myself away from her, infuriated.

"You want me to wait so that the _Volturi _will reach her first? Are you out of your mind? How the hell is that any better?"

"They'll get James as he's coming down the stairs," Alice quickly sought to explain. "Victoria will leave through the window once she realizes they're here, leaving you sixteen seconds to get in there with the girl. It shouldn't take much to convince Alec..." She trailed off as her eyes went out of focus, checking the outcome. "Yes. Tell him- tell him you've claimed her as yours. She'll stay curled in the corner..." Alice's lip curled in anger. "She's still chained to the table. That will help convince him you're keeping her to-" A harsh growl slipped from my throat before I could think.

"I know, I know," Alice placated me, and Carlisle, who's eyes were now glittering with a rare anger. "But that's what will convince him the best." Alice continued. "I think... maybe..." Her eyes clouded over again. "Oh, I don't know!" She moaned. "I can't see clearly. There's so many variables."

"We'll just have to trust our gut." Jasper jumped in, trying to encourage her. He didn't understand why it was we cared so much about this girl. I didn't understand either. Alice moaned again.

I refocused my attention back to James and Victoria, and cursed. He was aware of us. He had heard us.

"He's moving _now._" I threw over my shoulder.

Sixteen seconds.

Sixteen seconds would decide whether or not the girl lived or died.

I was glad it was night. It made it much easier for me to fly down the streets at speeds that were very decidedly not human.

Fifteen seconds.

James was on the steps.

Thirteen seconds.

Demetri and Felix were struggling with him.

Eleven seconds.

Alec arrived and James was overpowered. Victoria chose to leave the girl.

Nine seconds.

They had James at the bottom of the steps.

Seven seconds.

I was scaling the wall to the third story window.

Five seconds.

There was the girl. The most beautiful girl in the world.

Three seconds.

I shut the window.

One second.

A pair of cocoa brown eyes were looking at me, and they were no longer empty.

They were terrified.

The door opened.

_**A/N:**_

**I own nothing.**

Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the others. This was frustratingly hard to write, for some reason.

My sincere thanks to those of you who left such lovely reviews! I seriously appreciate you guys so much! xx

-Ren


	5. Chapter 5

Alec's dark eyes stared into my golden ones.

My body automatically prepared itself to defend, though his thoughts were not overly aggressive, and his stance remained relaxed.

"A Cullen." He mused.

I glanced at the girl trembling in the corner.

"What is a Cullen doing in the midst of an... event such as this?" He chose his words carefully. His eyes swiftly took in the girl, his mind assessing the situation.

He turned his attention back to me, waiting for a reply.

I smiled wryly. "I have no involment with the situation you have been sent to rectify, I assure you." I spoke lightly, subtly ensuring that they would have minimal interference from me. "My interest is merely for the girl." I gestured in her direction.

Alec's brow rose.

"The human?" His voice was doubtful as he looked from her to me. "Have you an acquaintance with her?" His mouth twisted in amusement. "I am sorry to say she looks rather terrified of you. Or do you have other plans for her?"

"No." It was now my turn to speak carefully. "My sister saw her-"

"The psychic?" He interjected. "She had a vision?" His seemingly young face was interested; he admired Alice's gift.

"Yes." I replied. "She saw the girl. Carlisle, as I am sure you're aware, practices as a physician, and he wishes to... study her, observe her behavior." It would not do throw around words like compassion, or admit we wanted to help her, not with the Volturi.

Alec's brow furrowed. He tilted his head.

Felix entered the room. He looked dubiously at at me, but was not surprised, having heard our conversation.

He leaned in towards Alec. "We have the male subdued." He spoke quietly, a useless, unnecessary effort. "He was with the female, but she ran off."

"And the other two?" Alec inquired.

"Ash."

Alec looked pleased, though this was exactly the answer he expected.

"Send Demetri after the female. We cannot have her wandering about unchecked."

Turning abruptly back to me, Alec addressed me.

"Do you know the woman? The one with red hair who fled?" He questioned sharply.

"No." I answered honestly. "But I did manage to catch a glimpse of her thoughts. She was not part of this particular incident, but she does enjoy playing games, being on the edge, if you will."

"Find her." Alec muttered to Felix. "Now."

Felix lowered his head respectively, and left the room.

Alec took a step toward me, when suddenly a soft noise was heard, startling us both.

My head turned immediately to the corner of the dimly lit room.

Isabella was still shaking with fright. Her heart was pounding and she was staring in terror at Alec. At his eyes, I realized. She had obviously made the distinction between my eyes and those of her captors, and was aware of Alec's.

The frightened sound that had emitted from her lips had been in response to his nearing her.

Alec took another step toward her, his head tilting curiously, and she curled in on herself even more so, if that was possible.

He stilled.

He was thinking.

_Would Aro be interested in her? _He silently mused.

Steps were heard on the floor below us. The police were searching all nearby buildings.

Alec took another look at the tiny girl, cowering in the corner of the dirty room, and decided.

"Take her." He hissed. The footsteps were drawing nearer. "If she remembers anything..._revealing, _it will be on your hands, and your responsibility to take care of the problem."

I stiffened, but nodded swiftly.

"We will be checking." He warned roughly, before darting out the window, disappearing.

I turned to the girl, who has now shivering from a breeze that had come through the window.

I had to get her out of here, fast. How to do that without causing a full fledged panic attack? Something she already seemed to be bordering on.

I took a few steps toward her. She was already pressed into that corner as far as she could get, but she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Bella?" She did not react. The police were knocking on the door at the end of the hall.

"Isabella?" I tried again. I stepped closer. Her heart jumped a bit, but outwardly she may as well have been a statue.

_Edward? _With great relief I caught Jasper's hesitant thoughts from outside. _Alice said you might-_

"Get up here," I hissed. "Now."

A second later, he was climbing through the window. He was careful not to breath. The motel was saturated in the scent of humans.

"Knock her out." I ordered tersely, making sure to lower my voice if she was listening.

If.

I hated not knowing.

Immediately, the girl's tiny frame relaxed, slumping and sliding against the wall, until she lay in an awkward heap on the floor.

I sucked in a breath, held it, and flew forward, pulling her into my arms as delicately as I could manage.

"Go." I managed, nodding my head toward the window.

Jasper promptly launched himself out of it, and I followed close behind, though with considerably more care.

* * *

I lay the girl down, being careful not to jostle her. She was still deeply asleep, thanks to Jasper, and the unnatural stillness he had brought her made me uneasy.

She was so pale and still that she could have passed for dead.

Carlisle brushed by me, wheeling a stand he had taken from the hospital, preparing to put an IV in her. He moved fairly quickly, for which I was grateful. She needed fluids in her, nourishment.

Alice hovered next to me. Jasper was outside, monitoring her levels of awareness, and putting her back asleep whenever was needed. Rosalie was downstairs, watching the news and trying to convince herself she didn't care about the little human lying upstairs in my room. She was having trouble, though.

Emmet had gone hunting with Esme, who hadn't been in weeks and wanted to be certain she was prepared to take care of the girl, and not be a danger.

Esme was frightened, though she did not want to admit it aloud. Of all our family, she was around humans the least. Carlisle was at the hospital everyday, and the five of us attended school. Esme was often involved with humans from all over the world, drafting building plans and home designs, but that was almost all long distance and over the phone. Now here was one that would be practically living with us. One that, for who knows how long, would be dependant on us in every way. She was feeling jumpy, to say the least.

It was quiet.

_Are you going to tell me why she is of such importance to you? _Carlisle's thoughts were muted as he silently worked.

He glanced at me.

_She seems to have made an awfully big impression._

"Must I need a reason to wish for her safety?" I muttered, leaning against the wall; watching him, watching her. "Surely you, a man who has given two centuries of his existence to helping others, would not question my motivations. She's had a horrible life, and I want her to have a chance at a good one."

Carlisle did not respond, but I caught the tenor of his thoughts.

He was amused.

I stared at him.

Finally, he let out a sigh, and began explaining himself.

_There are people all over this world, people we have encountered, people that have been through unspeakable things. Yes, as any person would, you have helped, you have used your insight for good, but never have you been this... passionate about saving someone. __I am not saying it is out of your character to show compassion when faced with the sufferings of others, but it _is _out of your nature to allow something - someone - to affect you so deeply. I want to know what it is about this human girl that has stirred you up so._

I scowled, and did not deign to answer.

_Edward._ Carlisle's tone was insistent now. _Tell me why. Tell me why Isabella is in our house, lying in your room, and not at a hospital._

I shifted uncomfortably, running my hand through my hair. I forced myself to focus all my distracted, wayward thoughts on the rain beating rhythmically against the windows, letting it sooth me as I gathered my thoughts.

"The mental trauma." I finally replied, softly. "Do you think it would be easier for her to get through this with human doctors who won't have a clue as to what has caused her pain? And if she tells them? She'd be in a mental hospital as fast as they could give the order."

Carlisle grumbled mentally, making me smile. He didn't like that I'd been able to give such a worthy excuse.

_Esme and Emmett will be home soon. _Alice's thoughts filtered in unobtrusively with the news. I relayed the news to Carlisle, who furrowed his brow worriedly.

"You know she's worried." I guessed.

"Yes, yes." He replied, frustrated with the situation and concerned for her fear. He knew who I was referring to. "I don't doubt Esme will be fine, though. Isabella is so weak her scent is hardly at it's natural strength."

Not at it's natural strength?

I was surprised. Even now, her scent called to me in a way only the very sweetest smelling humans ever did. I was suddenly terrified of what she might do to me once she was healthy. Of what I might do to her.

I pushed the thought violently away.

Downstairs, a door was opened with a bang, then slammed loudly shut. Esme's voice was heard not half a second later, giving the predictable scolding. Not that she minded Emmett's destructive tendencies, not really. She liked that he gave her a constant excuse to design and build. Emmett, of course, knew this, and found her halfhearted reprimands amusing.

"Come on, ma!" His loud voice broke through the tranquility that had covered the house, making me wince. Emmett had slung an arm over Esme's shoulders. "Don't you wanna see the girl that's got Edward's panties all in a twist?" I rolled my eyes. Such comments were laughably predictable.

But Emmett's words had reminded Esme of her fright, and she hesitated.

Carlisle quickly paused his work and disappeared downstairs, eager to comfort his wife.

"Esme, you have nothing to fear, dear." He had pulled her away from Emmett and into his own arms. "The girl's scent is quite weak, given her health, and I'm quite sure you'll be perfectly fine."

"You're sure?" Esme questioned anxiously. "You're sure I won't hurt her?"

Carlisle let out a laugh. "It's not as though you've never been near a human, Esme. You do it all the time. You did it almost every day when you went to school in Maine." He reminded her.

"Yes, but I've never _lived_ with one! What if she smells appetizing to me? Wouldn't it be easier if I just stayed away-" She was interrupted by Carlisle, who had begun pulling her insistently up the stairs. She let him.

As they traversed the first flight, and began to ascend the second, I inched closer to the bed.

Esme's worry had become my own.

It seemed I found girl's scent stronger than my siblings or Carlisle, but what if Esme found her even more appealing than I did?

Carlisle went to open the door, and Esme sucked in a breath, holding it.

As it swung open, I fixed my eyes carefully on Esme's, and listened very closely to her thoughts. But both she and I had fretted unnecessarily. As Esme tasted the girl's scent on her tongue, she relaxed. She had to reign her instincts tightly in, as was usual, but she could manage it.

Esme smiled in relief.

Her eyes flickered to me, standing next to the bed.

"What is her name?" She asked me, lingering by the door.

"Isabella." I replied.

"Isabella." Esme repeated, taking a step closer. _  
_

_Isabella, _I reminded myself firmly. _That is her name. _Not _The Girl, _as if she were the only girl in the world.

But it was almost as if she was.

**A/N:**

_I own nothing._

Jeez, this took forever.

P.S. To Jessica314: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I totally agree with you on the language, but everything I have written so far has literally all been written at four in the morning, and apparently that's when my inner sailor comes out... :/ I'll try and watch it, though ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Have you even moved? _Rosalie asked me, silently.

I looked up at her, considering for a moment, before resuming my position.

"No." I replied easily.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's been three days. You haven't moved from that stupid spot on the floor in _three days._" She stressed, her voice clearly displaying her low opinion of my actions.

"I don't see what is particularly stupid about this part of the floor." I told her. "Though, I'm sure if it was, Esme would have taken care of it long ago."

I was feeling rather out of it today. It was an occasional occurrence that plagued everyone. Even vampires.

Rosalie snorted.

"Are you expecting her to wake up and run? Jasper's keeping her out cold."

I wanted to ask her why she seemed so put out by my behavior, but that would just make her retreat back into her icy shell. I didn't need to ask anyway; I already knew why.

Rosalie hated not understanding. It was rare that she truly empathized with someone, but she always wanted to know what was going on around her. What made people act the way they did. Granted, she was often mistaken, especially when it came to seemingly trivial humans she deemed shallow and stupid, but she could be an insightful person when she wanted to be. Not that that meant she cared.

She wanted to understand why I was behaving so "oddly". She didn't like that this girl seemed to have such a hold over me, someone she had thought untouchable, but she wanted to know why. Desperately. Though she buried that as deeply as she could.

"I doubt she could run even if she wanted to." I informed her. "She's weak. Jasper's weaning her off his influence, and she's remained asleep thus far, but Carlisle's nervous about her state of mind. If she regains consciousness and panics, she could cause even more damage to herself, physically."

Rosalie huffed.

_That was more information than I care to know. _She stomped grumpily out of my room, slamming the door shut behind her.

I tilted my head, leaning against the wall, silently examining the motionless girl before me.

She lay on my couch (the bed that Esme ordered having not yet arrived), a mound of blankets and pillows about her. Her long mahogany hair was wild, curling tendrils lay splayed about her, causing her pale skin to glow by contrast. Her dark lashes fluttered as her eyes roamed beneath closed lids. Now that Jasper had let up on his influence, her sleep was not as deep as before, and she had begun to dream.

I liked watching her when she dreamed. Sometimes I imagined what she might be dreaming about, until I remembered what I had saved her from. She did not have much to dream about that was pleasant, I guessed.

Her silent mind mocked me. The blatant blankness that I felt every time I turned my mental ear toward her tormented me.

_What was the beautiful girl thinking of? _

That I thought she was beautiful had startled me at first, but could I not consider someone beautiful?

The women in Denali were beautiful. Mostly.

Alice was beautiful.

Esme was beautiful.

Rosalie was beautiful.

And Isabella was beautiful.

Even her name thought so.

A sigh interrupted my thoughts. The girl's sigh.

My eyes refocused themselves on her face.

Her pink lips twisted in an amused sort of way. So she was dreaming of something happy, then.

I was glad.

She shifted, turning herself over as she slept, and I flew to her side, adjusting the wires that were connected to her as she moved, being careful not to touch her.

Another sigh fell from her lips, and she shifted again. Her mouth formed a pout, and I stared, transfixed.

"No." She suddenly murmured, startling me.

I stilled, frozen where I stood.

Her voice was _nothing_ like I had expected.

It was low, and soft. Deep, alto tones somehow forming an exquisitely feminine sound.

It matched her perfectly. Better than the high, delicate voice I had imagined.

And she had only said "No.".

Good Lord, what would it be like to hear her actually talk? To hear my name fall from that beautiful mouth?

I cringed at my own thoughts. She was not mine; I had no right to think them.

I took in a deep breath, hoping to calm myself, but taking in her scent made me wince as well.

_Yo, Ed, your phone's buzzin'! _Even in thought, Emmett was ridiculously loud.

I retrieved my phone from the piano, where I had left it, and returned upstairs, answering it as I went. It was Alice.

"She's going to wake up." She stated, as soon as I tapped answer.

"When?" I immediately bit out, looking down with panicked eyes at the sleeping girl.

"Within the hour. I already called Carlisle, and he won't be able to come home; he'll be in the middle of surgery, by now."

"How far away are you and Esme?"

"Seven hours." Alice's voice was hesitant as she apologized. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have gone that far; I didn't see her waking up until a few minutes ago. It'll just be you, Jazzy, and Rose at the house. Emmett has class in forty two minutes."

"Can you see how she'll react?" I questioned her, anxiously.

"No," Alice responded regretfully. "She hasn't made any decisions. I won't see anything until she does. Keep your phone by you, I'll call if I see anything major."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Yep."

The call disconnected.

If I had been human, I might have been sick.

I stared down at her. She shouldn't even _be _here. Why did it have to be _vampires _that had haunted her? Why couldn't it have been something a hospital could fix?

I suddenly caught the swing of temper in Rose's thoughts, and quickly made my way downstairs once more.

"I'm leaving." Rosalie was loudly stating, picking herself up from the couch where she had been seated next to Emmett, and angrily making her way to the door. It was then I made my entrance, appearing in the doorway in front of her. She scowled at me, silently telling me to get out of the way.

"Come on, babe," Emmett pleaded from the couch. "I have to leave in a few minutes, so it'll just be Edward and Jasper if you leave."

"So?" She retorted haughtily, crossing her arms in front of herself. "She's just a human girl, who's apparently very _weak." _She tossed a scathing look my way. "If two _vampires _can't keep her here, then she's obviously fine."

"Well, yeah," Emmett replied, standing up, "But what if she needs help with... uh, I don't know, girl stuff or something?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Edward's been to medical school twice." She said primly. "I'm sure he can handle anything."

_Is she really mad at you, bro? Or is it something else? _Emmett directed his thoughts at me.

"Shut up." I muttered, tugging my hair.

Rosalie hissed at me.

"Not you." My voice was loud with frustration.

"Hey," Jasper interrupted. "I'm thinking Isabella's kinda freakin' out about something."

All three of us stared at him, our eyes wide.

He looked at me.

"Jesus." He muttered, before straightening up. "Thought you'd been watching her like a hawk, Ed." He drawled.

"She's awake?" I managed.

"Yes, sir." Jasper confirmed. "Live and kickin'. Her emotions are going haywire though, she's skipping from one feeling to the next so fast-"

I had traversed the two flights of stairs before he could finish, stopping short in front of my door.

The faint smell of blood permeated the air.

I closed my eyes tightly, reigning first the demon in from the unexpected assault, and second the terror that swept over me. Her blood had been spilled.

Once I had some semblance of control, I cautiously pushed the door open, my eyes sweeping over the room.

The empty room.

The IV lay on the floor. She had torn everything out.

_She's in Carlisle's office._ Jasper was suddenly next to me, his thoughts worried. Emmett followed behind him. Neither were breathing. _I was checking up on her when she woke up,_ Jasper continued,_ I think I spooked her pretty bad. I tried giving her some space, but she wouldn't calm down till I left the room. She must've left when I came downstairs. _

I could easily hear her unsteady breathing from here, though she was quiet and not moving.

I was unsure of what to do.

Very conveniently, my phone rang.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I tossed it to Jasper. It would be Alice, no doubt.

I went down one flight of steps, one ear monitoring the girl, and the other following Alice and Jasper's conversation.

"...Try approaching her cautiously, she's going to be scared no matter what..." So Alice couldn't see what would happen. I stopped listening.

The door to Carlisle's office was open just a crack.

I pushed it open slowly. It creaked.

What I found was not what I expected.

The girl was sitting under a side table covered in papers, curled in on herself.

Her breathing was still shaky, but she was not moving. Her eyes were blank, and her body limp.

She did not acknowledge my entrance at all.

Jasper and Emmett crept into the room.

Her heart rate sped up, but still, there was no outward reaction.

We stood in silence for three minutes. Her eyes did not stray one centimeter.

Until Emmett decided to approach her.

He bent down, trying to make himself seem smaller, and took a step towards her.

"Hey girlie," He cooed, attempting to be as non-threatening as he could manage. "You okay? I'm Emmett. And this is Jasper, and-"

As he took another step towards her, she tensed, and then the small table was knocked aside, scattering papers and perilously close to falling as she scampered toward the back of the room. She hid behind the last row of bookcases, putting her arms over her head.

Emmett was startled.

"It's alright." He tried again, "We won't hurt you,"

"Emmett, stop." Jasper murmured. "I can't tell if she can even understand you; I don't think she's processing the words you're saying, but the tone you're using, she doesn't like it."

Emmett looked disappointed.

"The female, Victoria," I murmured, "She had a soft voice, and she would talk to Isabella as though she were a baby."

"Well, damn." Emmett muttered, "I'm sorry. I guess those stupid classes aren't helping me one bit."

"Emmett-" Jasper tried.

"No, I have to go." He turned away, wanting to leave. He felt ashamed of himself for upsetting her.

"Just help her." He softly requested, before leaving the room.

"Can you-" Jasper was already shaking his head.

"She's holdin' on pretty tightly to her feelings. I could send some positive vibes her way," He let slip a small grin at the term, "But that wouldn't be doing much, considering all the negative ones she clinging to. I'm afraid you're going solo on this one."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, inhaling her sweet scent.

Words would obviously not work. She was refusing to understand them.

I walked silently past Carlisle's bookcases, and stood on the opposite wall from the girl, a good thirty feet from her.

Dark eyes flitted towards me for a moment, taking me in, before returning to their previous position.

Slowly, I sank down to the floor, keeping my eyes trained on the wall beside her head.

There was no sound but the rain and her unsteady breathe.

It was a good fifteen minutes before a pair of curious eyes began to move.

Jasper remained a ways away, but was watching interestedly, a smile on his face.

I watched her through his mind, and saw the way her eyes cautiously traced over me, taking in my relaxed stance, and calm expression.

She relaxed infinesmitally.

Eventually, she moved her attention away from me, but every few minutes or so, she would glance back at me.

I closed my eyes, then.

Listening to the beat of her heart, as it softly slowed.

"No." I heard again. My eyes flew open. She was asleep, barely.

"No." Came the word again, louder this time.

I looked at Jasper, who had his brow furrowed as he stared at her.

I stood.

"No! No!" She cried, beginning to toss about. The movement caused her to tip over, jolting her awake.

The closeness of Jasper and I obviously startled her.

"No!" She shrieked, flailing about, eyes searching, obviously unsure of where to escape to.

She couldn't stay in here. I had to take her back to my room. She needed the IV. And a sedative.

"Isabella." I spoke over her sobbing. "Isabella, I'm not going to hurt you."

She had her head in her arms, hands grasping at her hair, violently shaking her head back and forth in a further effort to convey _No. _

She wasn't listening to reason. I'd have to show her, instead of trying to tell her.

Swiftly, I bent down and scooped her into my arms. It was frightening just how small she was. The heat of her body burned against mine, the warmth surprising me for a moment.

Darling girl. She was fighting my touch with everything in her, thrashing wildly about.

Carefully, but firmly, I restrained her, keeping her from hurting her soft, fragile body against mine.

Slowly, slowly, she realized her efforts were useless, and began to still in my arms.

As she went limp against me, giving in, I looked into her face. The image was heartbreaking.

Her dark brown eyes were wide and swimming with tears, desperation clouding them. Her lips trembled, and her breath came in shuddering gasps.

I cradled her in my arms, settling my head above hers, rocking her like a small child.

As she relaxed, and Jasper's influence finally began to take hold, I began humming to her. Her eyes closed, and her fists unclenched, the red lines on her palms showing how tightly she had been holding them shut.

I closed my eyes, and, turning my face, pressed a kiss in her hair.

She released soft sigh, and then she was asleep.

**A/N:**

_**I own nothing.**_

I am not the happiest with how this chapter turned out. I just couldn't get it right.

I freely admit I have no idea where this story is going. I start to write a chapter, and it's just like continuous word vomit flowing freely.

_Please_ tell me what you think. Your reviews inspire me!

-Ren


End file.
